The Beginning of Us
by Jdifrans1
Summary: Written for The Fruit's on the Vine TwiFic contest: Edward comes home to find Bella crying. What wasn't part of the plan turns out to be just what they needed. E/B


Summary: Edward comes home to find Bella crying. What wasn't part of the plan turns out to be just what they needed.

Disclaimer: SM owns it. I'm just playing.

Initially written for The Fruit's on the Vine TwiFic contest hosted by Anhanninen. She chose this as her host pick. I'm still in shock.

Geekchic beta'd this for me and I will be forever grateful. Thank You!

Huge thank you to everyone who encouraged me to give this whole writing thing a try. There may eventually be more of these two. Thank You!

The Beginning of Us

Chapter 1

I've heard it said a million times. 'My life flashed before my eyes.' I always thought it was just a saying, until it happened.

I walk into our apartment, drop my bag, and start making my way to the shower. The seven-day shift at the hospital was brutal. I need a shower, Bella, and sleep. I can hear her soft whimpering cry the closer I get to the bathroom. I barge through the door and find her on the floor in tears. She looks up and says, "I'm pregnant." I don't know what to do. My body goes on autopilot as I undress and turn the shower on. I haven't said a word to her yet as I step under the warm spray I've been yearning for. My first thought is get rid of it. I'm not ready. I stand there staring while it happens. I see my life as a father flash right before my eyes.

I see the beginning, my beautiful Bella's belly round with my child, me holding her and kissing every inch. Reading stories and singing songs to the tiny life inside her every day in hopes of feeling a little kick or nudge against my palm. Holding her hand through appointments and sonograms where we listen to heartbeats and see if we're painting pink or blue. Being there for her through morning sickness, weird food cravings, swollen feet. Picking nursery furniture and buying car seats. Trying to pick names that are unique but not weird. The rush to the hospital, Lamaze breathing, just one more push. Then a bundle in my arms I would gladly die for.

I finish my shower in a haze, grab a towel and find her standing in the bedroom still in tears. I'm on my knees, tears running down my face, as I grab Bella to me and press my cheek against her belly. "I love you so, so much. Thank you," I say. She runs her fingers through my wet hair, and I hear her gasp, quite taken aback by my reaction.

The reel in my head just won't stop as I see us bringing our child home—late nights and early mornings with diapers, bottles, and crying mingled throughout. I can see chubby cheeks , hands, and feet all being kissed and cooed to. Tickles turning into smiles and giggles. Rolling over, sitting up, crawling, to first steps, my heart in my throat with pride through each milestone. The battle over getting the first word to be Mama or Dada. Me playing guitar with our little one helping. Bella writing with our baby on her lap.

I can see just where they would fit, and not just fit, but make everything better. Rediscovering the joy of going to the zoo to see their face light up. The magic and wonder on Christmas morning. Late nights and early mornings in bed watching every Disney movie and feeling that joy again. My life suddenly feels boring without them here.

Our families—how could I not think of what this will mean to them? Our parents and siblings will buy out every toy store in the city. The love this child will know is unreal. I can see the whole group of them crowding the hospital hallway just to get a peek through the nursery window. Balloons and flowers galore, all of them arguing to get first dibs on holding our little bundle.

"Edward, honey, are you okay?" she asks, bringing me back to reality and out of my thoughts.

"I'm perfect. I've never been more excited. Are you? Oh shit, I'm sorry! Do you feel okay? Should you be lying down?"

"First of all, breathe, and yes we need to move. You're crushing me."

"Oops. I'm sorry," I say as we make our way over to the bed. I throw a pair of boxers on before climbing in after her. She lies with her cheek on my chest so I can wrap my arms around her.

"Where is this reaction coming from? I honestly was afraid to tell you out of fear you'd freak out, yell , scream, or say we aren't ready. I know this isn't what we had planned."

"Yeah, it sure isn't. I never thought it would happen to us. We've always been careful. I can see it though, Bella. I can see what our life will be with this child, and I wouldn't trade it for anything." I'm explaining to her all the visions of our baby I have as she sobs in my arms. "I would have been afraid to tell me too, and I'm so sorry you felt that way if only for a moment. I love you and could never do anything but love our baby."

"Thank you, Edward. I've been so scared of what you'd say, what our families and friends will think, but still kind of excited. It is a baby after all, and we've always known we want kids eventually. I just thought we'd be married, have jobs and a house first." She says all this before dissolving into a fit of tears again, joy, fear, excitement, and relief all falling from her eyes at once.

"I know it's overwhelming, and I'm not trying to be a dick, but aren't you on the pill?"

She nods and says, "Remember that recall I thought didn't affect the brand I use? Well, it did. Something about the pills being packaged in the wrong order. Anyway , I thought we were fine, but then I was late, so I took a test today while you were at the hospital. And then I took the other two in the box just to be sure. So, um yeah, we are definitely knocked up." Her brows furrow in concern. "Where are we going to live? We barely fit in this tiny apartment ourselves. There's no room for a baby."

"My parents offered us the cottage on their property awhile ago. I didn't mention it to you at the time because I thought we'd want our own place in the city. But now..."

"It might just work. Your mom would be close if I needed help while you are at the hospital."

"It's not huge, but there would be room for a nursery. Some paint and new carpet is all it really needs. I'm sure our families would love for us to be so close."

"You know how I love to write outdoors. I might just find the inspiration I need there. Are you sure you're okay with all this? It all seems too easy to be true."

I look into her eyes so full of doubt and fear, but I can feel that this is right. "Bella, I have never been more sure of anything. We're going to get through this, and I promise you it will be better than anything we had planned. So we'll be parents before we thought we would. This isn't the end. It's the beginning."

"Did you make an appointment to make sure you and the baby are okay and find out when you're due?" I ask as I rub her back. She's saying something about taking vitamins and how many weeks she has to wait while to myself I'm thinking of all the plans that I need to change. I was going to propose at Christmas, when my residency will be almost over and Bella will be done with graduate school. I didn't want to have to worry about wedding details along with everything else. I wanted to ask Charlie for her hand when we're home at Thanksgiving, but now I don't have the time. I need to propose now so we can be married before the baby is born. I'd marry her right this minute if I could. That's it!

I jump up to grab the ring I've been hiding for months and go back to a startled Bella sitting on the side of the bed . I get on one knee, hold out the ring and say, "Marry me. Today. We'll fly to the resort in Aruba where we went with my parents, get married, have a honeymoon. I've wanted to be with you and only you since our first date. I had this huge plan to propose at Christmas, but screw it. I want us to be a family, to all share one name. It's not just the name though. I never want this child to think they were a mistake. They simply came earlier in our lives than we expected. They should never feel less wanted because of it. Marry me today, please."

She covers her mouth and continues to cry while nodding her head up and down. "Yes. I think you've lost your mind, but yes. I'll marry you today."

I slide the ring on her finger and get up to kiss her, and as soon as our mouths collide, I know I've done the right thing. We're both too eager. Teeth bump, noses get squashed, and it's never been better. With my hands holding her jaw and hers in my hair, we kiss until we have to come up for air.

After one last quick kiss, I grab the Mac and start typing. "I don't have to be back to the hospital for four days. I'll figure this out. Why don't you go start packing so we can leave as soon as the flights are booked?"

Bella shakes her head and wanders over towards the closet. "Hey, you only really need to pack something to get married in. Other than that I plan on having you naked the whole time. It is our honeymoon after all." She giggles and says okay.

Those dumb-ass gnome commercials made themselves useful. In twenty minutes I have the flight and all inclusive hotel accommodations settled. The hotel has already been contacted, and they will be ready to marry us when we get there. I just have to get all our documentation together.

I look over to see sadness and fear on her sweet face. "Our families are going to be so upset with us. I'm sure they would want to see us get married."

I pull her into a hug and kiss her forehead. "They'll understand when we explain how we just couldn't wait for the right time to be a family anymore. We've never wanted a big wedding. I know in my heart this is what we want and need. Don't doubt us now. You never have before."

" It was easy to know we'd stay together through school when everyone said we couldn't. I need space to think and write, and you have to spend long hours at the hospital, so for us it makes sense. I can have time to myself but never feel lonely, knowing you'll always come home to me. You like that I'm not needy and a couple texts a day when we can is enough. We work. I've always loved how compatible we are. But this, this is different. It's our lives, and not just ours anymore but a baby's too. Are you sure we can do this?"

"Yes. Without a doubt. Yes. I can't promise it will be easy, but it'll be worth it. Our families will help us. Hell, we'll never have to look for a babysitter with my mom around. We've always respected each other's dreams and goals. We work our asses off to do everything for ourselves. The scholarships, stipends, and shitty jobs are paying for a lot of our schooling. We're living in this tiny apartment, eating cold pizza when we could have had much better if we wanted. I don't regret or doubt any of our decisions. Do you?"

"No."

"Don't you see? This is only the beginning. I'll be offered a position at the hospital, and you were just talking about the possibility of writing a column for the paper. By the time the baby comes, we will both have jobs, the house at my parents', and after today, a marriage. We're ready. We didn't know it until today, but we are. I'm glad you are pregnant. Thrilled, really. While we have been planning and working, life happened , a baby was created, a family was started, and today we get to open this new chapter in our lives. One full of love, joy, and surprise that I would never change.

"So, come on. Throw that white hippie dress thing you wear in the summer with my favorite jeans and a white dress shirt in a bag. "

"We need shoes and underwear, honey. Give me a minute. "

I give her my best smirk and say, "Whatever. I won't be wearing either one, but pack them if you really want. You've got half an hour before we need to leave so we can stop to eat and make it to the airport in time."

"Thank You."

"For what?"

"Being the strong confident man I love, who can hold me up when life feels too heavy. I know that we'll be there for each other through all life brings us. Just, thank you, for reminding me."

I lean down to capture her lips between my own as I hold her to me. "You're welcome," I say between kisses.

I let her finish packing while I grab the documents we need and check to make sure everything is shut off. We zip up the bag together and take one last look around before stepping out of the apartment to lock the door.

"So, this is it. We're really getting married and having a baby. It feels like an ending, " she says to me.

I nod in agreement. "Of this chapter maybe. But I couldn't have planned a better day for the beginning of us ."

AN: Thank you for reading. Reviews are treasured and suggestions welcome :)


End file.
